The present invention relates to person support apparatuses, such as beds, cots, stretchers, operating tables, recliners, or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to person support apparatuses that include one or more control panels for controlling various aspects of the person support apparatus. Many person support apparatuses include control panels for changing the configuration of the person support apparatus, such as changing the height of a support surface, changing an orientation of the support surface, operating a brake, etc. Such control panels typically include a plurality of buttons with electrical switches that detect when the button is pushed, and/or one or more touch screens that detect the location and context of a user touching the screen.